Fake Identity
by AnielaLis
Summary: Magolor is fed up with being thought of as a villain, he truly is a good person! No one will listen to him anymore, so he decides to tell the TRUE story of what happened. How come he was so evil? Was he always this way...? First story, so reviews please! rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prolouge_**

Well, I suppose every story must have a beginning to it.

It wouldn't be complete without it. I know I should start with the beginning, but I feel as though the present would be the best place to start. I don't know where else to begin. The beginning is for another time.

Lets just say...I'm in a tough situation. Not like the kind you'd imagine though. Anyways, I should explain this, shouldn't I?

Here I am, standing, all alone. Confused and scared.

How did this happen?

More importantly, why?

I could see my reflection all around me. But it wasn't me. It was a monster I saw.

I guess that mean's I am a monster.

Piercing yellow eyes, and a manipulating crown placed upon my head, shone through my true features. And a red eye was where my mouth should be. What is happening?

The pink puffball glared at me, as if I was an enemy, along with his three companions. The darkness shrouded around me, as I felt myself being torn to pieces. This isn't right. I looked menacing and evil. And I knew it was the crown. I cried on the inside; bawling my eyes out. But my outer-side didn't show the least of it.

I felt the crown shattering on my own head, sucking me with it as it cracked and groaned, breaking to pieces. It was dying. I, on the other hand, refused to go with it, so it broke above my head. My outer-core disappeared. I was left at my weakest, most vulnerable state. All of my strength went with the crown, so I could do nothing.

Then, a light.

A light appeared above my head.

Sucking me into it, as I took one last glance at the glaring faces that looked up at me. Words couldn't describe the guiltiness I felt inside.

I saw visions of my home.

Home sweet home. What horrible memories that started this mess.

There was my ship, I called the Lor Starcutter, burning to pieces right in front of my eyes. They filled with watery tears. It was like I was being transported through a tunnel of memories. My heart felt heavier second after second.

Then there was the familiar round fellow who went by the name of Kirby. He tried to help me, but I wasn't strong enough to resist the force of the crown. I saw him and us laughing. How fake my laugh was... Everyone seemed to be happy, but in the dark part of my mind, the crown had other ideas.

It wanted to become more powerful. It craved power, and used me.

So all I ask you, I beg you, to please, understand what I am trying to say. I'm not lying! I'm desperate because no one else will listen to me. That I can admit.

I was horrified by how many fake images of myself I saw. Did this have a purpose? Was this just to make me guiltier, and realize how much of a bad person I am? I bet they'll never forgive me.

And this is why I chose you. You who are reading this right now. You are the only one that will listen, if you are still reading and understanding. I have come to tell my true, horrifying story to **you.** They will only listen to you, not me.

That is why I wish you to tell the true story to them, Kirby, Meta Knight, and everyone else who wishes me gone. I'm not trying to be selfish..

I just can't stand a life of grief...

Knowing everyone hates me...

You can make a difference though... Spread the word...

As I tell my story to you, of how Magolor started.

The light blinding room grew dimmer, and the memories faded, until I was floating in a pitch black room. I could barely even see myself. How long I was there, I didn't know. I couldn't find my sense of time or sanity. It was silent. I couldn't even hear myself breathing.

Then the thought struck me... Was I alive?

"Hello..?" I felt my lips move, but no sound came out. I tried again, and again. But I always failed to make a single noise. Not even a clap, a snap, or a sneeze (yes I did sneeze...)! I was beginning to get scared that I would be stuck like this forever.

Cold-ness overcame me, and I circled around myself, to see if anyone was there. I saw no one. My eyes weren't getting used to the pitch-blackness, like they usually would.

In a split second, a red eye opened, and I awoke from the dream-like world I was in.


	2. And So It Begins

NOTE BEFORE READING: This might be confusing...?.. but Magolor switches this to the beginning of the whole scenario between him and the master crown, etc etc... Hope you likey! let me know if I ramble too much.. ^^'

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

"Magolor!"

"Yes mom?"

"I'm going to the market to get some food, so you'll be home alone for a bit. But I'm sure you're fine with that!"

Jeez...Protective, much? Why does she have to be so skeptical about leaving me home alone?

"Yes I am mom..."

"Okay honey, just making sure!" Mom said in her perky, high pitched voice. And people wonder why _I _am so perky sometimes. I'm **nothing** compared to my mother. Mom is the only one to blame. Dad on the other hand, he's a more "get-down-to-business-so-don't disturb-me" kind of person, if you know what I mean. He's a more reserved person, but my mom...well she really likes to socialize. _Really_ likes to...A lot.

...

Creepy isn't it?

Okay, it's really not _that_ bad, but people often think she is annoying with her perky voice and clingy, optimistic ways. I remember one time, dad was meeting with his workmates from D.O.H., which is the Defense Organization of Halcandra. It's basically where they work to demolish all the threats that appear on our land. Since Halcandra is a dangerous place to live, if areas aren't blocked off, we have to have people to work against the evil: like monsters, intruders, psycho people that try to take over Halcandra because its wealthy, and simple things like that. Strangely, natural disasters usually aren't the problem, except if the volcano erupts, but that hasn't happened for hundreds of years.

Back to the point, my mother had been baking cookies. She has a sweet-tooth, unlike me. I take after my dad, who enjoys most fruits and vegetables. Mom took the cookies and was about to set them on the small coffee table in front of one of dad's workmates, but she slipped so the cookies spilled all over him. Normally, you'd think someone would apologize and try to clean them off, but mom started laughing. _Hysterically. _

_Really hard._

So hard, I'm pretty sure it scared all the workers, and me too. Dad just sighed and shook his head.

Not to be rude, but sometimes...I wonder why he likes her. He always acts like she's so annoying...

"Remember to get apples, please!" I yelled at mom who was already out the door.

My mother flashed a smile at me, nodding, and waved, I waved back. Since dad was working over-night, my mom had to do all the work. But _still_! She keeps acting so worried about me. Am I supposed to be savoring her behavior. Highly doubtful...

What could possibly happen?

Never mind that..., "The Threat" is what's keeping dad at work for so long. Oh so you expect me to tell you what "The Threat" is? Well you're out of luck, cause I don't know either.

Annoying right..?

I've tried to eavesdrop many times before, when dad and his workmates have meetings at our house, which is really rare, but they talk in code or something. No matter, I can't understand it. The head of D.O.H. called for my dad and several other workers to help them investigate "The Threat," since they have a reputation of being good detectives...er investigators. Who knows? Its like, some sort of gang they made up.

All I know is that "The Threat" is very dangerous, and beastly. I want to know so badly! Maybe...just maybe if I sneak a look in the guarded area...Pffft, nooooo...

My parents would kill me.

Even my ultra-happy-go-lucky mom will get mad.

But, then again, how else would I find out?

Hmmm...

* * *

I left a note, so if mom got back before me, she wouldn't be wondering where I was.

It read, "Hi mom, I'm out taking a walk just to let you know if you get back before me. Hopefully you got apples!"

Guessed where I'm going yet?

No?

Should've read more closely...

I stuck the note on my coffee table in the kitchen, so it would be visible when you walk in. Sighing, I departed my comfy home and out into the world around me. I made sure to close the door so no crazy person could walk into my house.

Well...

The weather was nice. A little cloudy, a little muggy, but nice overall. But the air seemed strangely silent, and not only because it wasn't windy. Don't you just hate those moments? I shrugged, with my invisible shoulders, and started my "walk."

Luckily for me, I knew exactly where I was going.

Hopefully by now you've figured out where I'm going. It was a little ways beyond the building where dad worked at. There was a gigantic volcano and a river of lava flowing around it. Rocks dotted that area too. I've been there before when I was young, when I wandered off one time. It's a pretty dark place when you think about it... A good place for "The Threat" to dwell...

Not many people were out walking; no surprise since the D.O.H. told us to stay indoors at all times if possible. I mean, we are allowed to leave, but not just carelessly take a walk to the park or something.

Which what I was exactly doing.

Except the part about the park.

I walked for a few minutes, until I could see the tip of the volcano that laid smack in the center of our planet. Small gray smoke puffs were appearing from the top, but there was nothing to worry about. It happens all the time. Nothing dangerous ever occurs though. Maybe there's a few lava spouts, but they never get past the thin river flowing around the volcano.

After I passed through the common town, bits and pieces of metal dotted the pathway. I knew I was heading towards the more mechanical and high-tech section of the planetoid. Almost everything here was metal, or based off of it. Even the flowers. The sky was gray and seemed polluted. That's because so many Halcandrans' here use coal and fuels, that it produces smoke and other gases. it eventually evaporates in the air though, or disappears...I'm not too sure, since I don't live in this section.

"Hey kid!"

I kept walking.

"Hey! Kid! Come over here!" I turned around. The voice came from behind me. It belonged to a short, plump fellow, with a raspy voice. He sported a gray, metallic uniform with a pitch black mask around the eyes, which were glowing red. I shuddered.

"Me?" I asked, slightly confused. What did they want?

"Yea you! C'mon!" I only moved about a foot forwards before the shady person grabbed my hand and yanked it, puling me with him. I yelped and felt myself being thrown into a house. I felt like a prisoner.

"Listen kid, you seem curious don't you?"

I shook slightly, and nodded. What was with this person?

"Well isn't that nice, so am I. The name's Barlow. I know what you're looking for." Barlow looked straight into my confused yellow eyes with his crimson ones, as if he was reading my mind. And I'm pretty sure he was, because I haven't said a word about walking around this high-tech city.

"W..Who are you?" My voice was timid and small. Well, who wouldn't be scared if a stranger came up to them and pulled them into their house?! Certainly not me!

Barlow chuckled lightly, and just shook his head.

"Just a regular citizen of Egg Engines, nothing too spectacular. But I should be asking **you. ** Who are _you_ to go and venture to the sacred volcano just to let your young eyes see "The Threat" that dwells there? You have no idea what you are doing. I have done the same thing." Again, I shuddered, but stared at him like I was interested in what he had to say. What does Barlow mean though? I'm just taking a peek. My agenda was: get through Egg Engines, get through Dangerous Dinner, go to volcano, see "The Threat", and then leave.

Simple as that.

...

This guy must have mind reading powers, because I swear I could just feel him reaching into my brain and grabbing information...Creepy. But...maybe this guy had a point...maybe...Possibly...he was an ancestor of the ancients. No! That couldn't be! The ancients...they have no known relatives. Do they?...I should stop asking questions, shouldn't I?

Darn...

Bad habit..

The only thing known about the ancients, is that they hand crafted a ship...who's name I don't know. And there is one more thing left by them. It is a crown, presumably protected _by _"The Threat." I don't know much about that either, but it only boosts me more to check out who or what "The Threat" is!

"As I was saying-"

Oh, almost forgot about Barlow.

"-I strongly suggest you **do not **venture towards the sacred volcano, in search of "The Threat", young one."

This is getting boring.

"But I have a favor to ask."

My ear's suddenly perked up, along with me. I wasn't sure whether to be nervous, excited, or scared. A favor could mean anything from running to the market to get some bread, to fighting a huge, fiery, devilish, demon beast _with _bread. Big difference.

"Kid, you can't tell **anyone** at all." Barlow lowered his voice so it was serious and intimidating. I nodded frantically, wanting to hear the secret/favor.

"Promise?"

"I promise!"

Barlow sighed, as though this favor would be difficult to get out, I was shaking with anticipation.

"Alright, listen. To tell the truth, the raw truth, I've seen this monster; "The Threat"...It is very large, and a dragon. It is dangerous, life threatening even. Apparently, I got too close, and the monster set my cape ablaze, which is why I do not sport one now. If you wish to see it, you must observe it secretly so it does not see you. But I sense an eruption. People think I am crazy, but I know when I am right. You better go back home, kid. Unless, you truly know what you are doing. Now, farewell...I have to return to weaving a knew cape..."

And he left me right then and there. I stared at the spot where his figure used to stand. For a second, I wondered if I had even saw anyone at all. I blinked twice, and departed his house awkwardly.

Next stop, the volcano.

I knew a useful shortcut.


	3. Fire In Her Eyes

**I don't know about you but I completely hated chapter 2...Hopefully this chapter will be better, I'm trying to put more suspense in this one... Anyways I hope you (and me) enjoy this one better than the last ^^**

* * *

Sickly, smoke-like air engulfed my lungs like a hand built from smoke, trying to pull my lungs out, traveling through my throat. It was a most uncomfortable feeling. The humidity level was unbearable, made worse by the sweltering sun. The path was rocky and full of molten or dried lava bits. Rubble and rocks were as hot as though they were from the crimson circle set in the sky; some were even glowing red. The air was dampened with lighted sparks, like the ones that occasionally popped and crackled from outdoor fires. From time to time, I would feel a sharp, painful sting on my body, and would find an ash gray mark of a burned out fire spark. Wasn't the best day to wear a white cape...

The condition of my cape was't at it's best. It was caked with soot and dotted with small, burnt holes. Now it resembled a light gray-ish color with darker gray blotches. Not just my cape, but my cream colored gloves, and my skin was covered in burns. How these conditions were able to support life,...I ceased to know. I didn't even know if anyone lived here...

It was truthfully very uncomfortable; I hated every second of it, but if I wanted to see "The Threat", I would have to continue on.

My hands seared in pain along with most every other part of my body. The conditions here were much different than the metallic stained, futuristic city known as Egg Engines, I had recently passed through. That was nothing compared to this. This was like a fire. That was like a metal factory.

Liquid lava surrounded the path I followed, bubbling and popping, so I had to move quickly to make sure not to get hit by spewing lava. I understand why this place is closed off now...You'd get burned to death if you weren't careful... _seriously_. I felt as though I was burning in a fire. Like I was tied to a stick, and was slowly rotated above a burning pit, similar to what they do to dead animals to cook them. Volcanic ash was spewing out everywhere and the lava river rose so it started covering some of the rubble path. I had quite a hard time avoiding popping lava bubbles as the ash covered my vision. My eyes stung horribly. I felt as though I would die, burning here.

The shortcut I had mentioned was definitely short, but dangerous too. That's the problem with most shortcuts...Yet, I still take this one. Have I gone insane now?

Suddenly, I felt a searing pain that sent my skin into pins and needles. I looked behind and saw my cape had a large hole in it, that could've only been burned by runaway lava. That lava must've burnt through my blue uniform too because the pain there was _unbearable. _I whimpered as I saw my normally brown complexion burnt to a crispy, fleshy pink. My skin was peeling and every bit of ash that touched it stung like crazy, but I had to force myself to keep moving.

A bloodcurdling roar shook the whole ground, making me wobble a little, since I had no legs. It blasted right through my ears, and I swear my eardrums would've bursted hadn't I covered them. Terrified, I scrambled towards a small, jutted out rock resting on two other rocks, trembling inside. The thought of pain and tiredness was completely erased from my mind.

Barlow was right...I should've went back home...This is too dangerous... Who knows what else could happen?! What if I seriously get hurt?! Will I even get out of here?! Knots tied in my stomach, forming a pit of regret and paranoia.

Wait...my _mother! No! _She must be wondering where I was for such a long time! This trip was a full blown mistake. What would she say when I get back?! **If** I did...

Another screeching roar startled me and almost made me hit my head on the rock. I had to fold my ears down to prevent that.

_The flapping of wings..._

_A powerful roar..._

_Fire..._

_Lava..._

_Four feet with sharp claws..._

_You know what this is Magolor._

_Just one little peek won't hurt..._

My ears twitched. A voice...? It knew my name... But...how come...? No matter..., what was it saying? I know what this is? What _what_ is? Oh, this is so confusing... Perhaps it was one of the children that attended the same school as I, trying to scare me? Yea, that made sense...

_'The flapping of wings...a powerful roar' _The voice must be talking about some creature...some demon...

_'Fire...lava...' _ What did this mean...? It lived in fire...? Presumably..

_'Four feet with sharp claws...' _Four feet...sharp claws...Hold on... this has to have something to do with "The Threat!" Why else would some random voice be talking to me?

Or maybe it just...some random...Halcandran stalker, citizen,...worker...? Trying to scare me..? No, no, this just didn't make sense. But..._someone_ must be here! Maybe they could help! At this point, I'd do virtually anything to get help!

Poking my head out from my little cave, nothing in my eyesight looked anything like a living Halcandran. I did a short scan of the area with my eyes, but nothing or no one was moving, besides the spouting lava and ash. "H-Hell-lo...?" My voice was weary and weak. No reply. Then, my natural curiosity took over. I dared myself to actually get _out _of my comfy little cave to do a full area scan. Maybe the person didn't hear me. I slowly crept out from the jutted out rock, letting my ears perk back up freely. Though I trembled in fear, I didn't go back under the slab of stone.

_Magolor..._

There it was again! "H-Hello..!?" I cried out a little louder, but no one was in sight. I circled in place and still no living thing came into view.

_Ah.., silly little child... you can't see me.._

"Obviously..." My whole body shook violently. Well I couldn't see them, so who _was_ I talking too? A ...g...ghost? A ..demon..? Or...just someone trying to scare me? That would be mean though! Who would do that!?

_Oh no, I wouldn't try to _**_scare_**_ you Magolor...Not on purpose.._

"S-Show yourself! I'm not afraid of you!" Truthfully, I was beyond afraid and could barely contain my wits.

_No, you are afraid... But don't worry...Most people are afraid of my power...But...if you wish._

A dark cackle filled my ears resulting in my fail of covering them. That was all I could hear. A cackle driving me mentally insane, slowly and painfully. I could barely remember where I was; the world seemed to sway. But an abrupt roar shook me out of my dizzy trance. I jumped and quickly made for my cozy little cave. It was only inches away from my face when a large, orange claw crushed it to smithereens, like it was nothing. I gaped, astounded.

Oh god...something with that much power..

My twitching ears slowly folded downwards, in a fetal position. On the other hand, my golden orbs timidly made their way upwards so I could see the monster inches from my face. The sight caused me to nearly pass out.

_Hmmm..., this is "The Threat" you're complaining about..?_

"Y-Yes..." I mumbled so quietly I could barely hear my own voice. The monster glared down at me with its four pairs of glowing green eyes on its four heads. But the heads were connected to one body, which kinda freaked me out... It had immense wings that beat the air with such force, it nearly knocked me over. A golden crown sat atop the highest dragon head. It seemed to glow with power; intimidating me...but drew me towards it... Oh...I could just feel it-

"Who are you?" The four-headed dragon looked down upon me. I shivered. "J-Just...a weary passerby..."

"You are lying." The dragon screeched which made me block my ears. I jumped back in fear, praying that this monster wouldn't hurt me.

_You are weaker than I thought...But maybe..._

"M-Maybe...W..what..?" I questioned timidly.

_Just maybe..._

"W-What..?"

_Hmm... _

I was growing annoyed now and blurted out, "Maybe what..?!"

The four-headed being screeched again.

..._Yes..._

The monster growled and locked all its eight eyes on me. I drew back more, scared skin deep. All I could feel was a burning sensation, only to realize my clothes were on fire, though it took me a few seconds of hard thinking. Then I screamed, and did the only thing I knew how to do.

Stop. Drop. And roll.

_Epic fail._

That only angered the dragon more, so it flew above me, and prepared to nose-dive directly at my face. I was paralyzed. Why was it doing this?! Well, why was it so angry with me? What did I do?! If I did something I'd take it back! But I can only plead...

I shut my eyes, waiting for the painful moment to slap me in the face. Nothing happened. One of my gold orbs cracked open. The dragon stood right in front of my face, startling me. It bared it's teeth and most likely wanted to rip me to pieces, but it seemed held back. The crown was illuminated on top of its head, setting off an erie aura.

_You...you are weak.._

"Well...it's not my fault..." What did this demon want? It must be using some sort of telepathy because it's mouth wasn't moving. Strange, because it was moving it before while it talked..

_Wrong. But you can change your weakness into strength... Use your weakness against you.. I can help you._

"C-Come again..?" The voice sighed.

_Do you not realize that you are weak because you don't believe you are strong? I can sense this in you. You have a tint of doubt.._

"W..hat..?" No, I knew I was strong! I knew it! So why was the voice telling me I didn't..? Is this supposed to come of as some sort of discouragement? Seriously, what did this voice have against me? Help..?

_Believe me, young one. You need my help to become strong and powerful, just like I. Do not be scared...I don't intend to hurt you in any way... _

"Help..?" I shrank back a bit, intimidated by the voice. The dragon advanced.

_Ah, so you accept my help?_

I gasped and quickly held up my hands. "Wh-no! I-I mean...I...who are you..? You have to tell me.." Should I be scared, or grateful? This was one of the biggest questions in my mind worth pondering. But also, _why_ did it want to help me? I didn't need it really. I appreciate the offer, but when would I need to 'be stronger'? A feeling deep down inside of me, told me this..voice..wasn't trying to make me stronger, for a good reason. For now, I guess I'd have to decline..

_Aw, so you do not accept my offer. What a shame...I thought I was helping. But for your question, I cannot answer. I was really hoping you'd acknowledge my suggestion. Though if you do change your mind...I will still be here, Magolor. At the same place..Though I strongly advise you accept my invitation, I cannot change your mind.._

"T-Thanks...I guess...I'll remember..." There was something in the tone of the voice I didn't like; that set me off. Well, I guess all I can do is go back home...so I departed by slowly backing away from the dragon, hoping it wouldn't shred me to pieces, then swiftly left without looking back. It wouldn't be over exaggerating to say this was one of the weirdest experiences in my life.

* * *

Right as I walked through the door, I was welcomed to shouting and complaining from a familiar face. Mom. She looked like she was having a nervous breakdown.

"MAGOLOR! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" I flinched slightly. I don't know if I forgot to mention, my mother sometimes freaks out over small things. She's very protective of me sometimes, it's kind of embarrassing...and a little strange..ever since...

"Mom, I just went on a walk-"

"FOR FOUR HOURS?!" She butted in. I began to feel a twinge of guilt. I never meant for her to get so overworked about me being gone for so long. Well by the way she's acting, I would never be able to tell her the truth. Or dad, when he gets back from work. He's been gone for quite a while now... I hope he doesn't freak out too...

"Magolor!"

"Y..yes mom?" My mother looked down at me like you'd look down on a disappointment. I felt hopeless. Mom almost never got this worked up about things, so why now? I mean...I left a note saying I was going on a walk... She must've had a stressful day or something, because she was definitely not her usual bubbly self. It scared me sometimes.

"Come here now." She sounded serious, so I knew I better follow. She motioned for me to come into the living room, and I began to feel very uncomfortable. Only _very_ serious situations got her like this. Mom sat down on our plush, velvet couch and patted a spot next to her, so I guessed she wanted me to sit next to her. I hesitantly obeyed, and said nothing.

"Honey...I need to tell you something.." I could sense despair in her cracked voice. My ears slowly retreated downwards as the air grew uncomfortably quiet. All I could do was nod, I couldn't even open my mouth to _try _to speak.

My mother sighed heavily, as if she had a weight hanging down on her. "Magolor, I've received some dreadful news...earlier..."

I flinched. What could this be..? "W-What kind of news?"

It was a tense atmosphere. My hands grew clammy and fidgety inside my gloves. I wanted to take them off and clasp my hands together, to do something that occupied me from this awkward air. I'd do anything to avoid this situation. I could tell mom felt similar. Her face was sweaty and her ears drooped downward. Her hands kept fingering at her scarf as if she needed to vomit.

"Its...about your father.." My stomach lurched as if I was on a roller coaster. "W-what...happen..ed..?" I managed to squeak out. I ran my hands under the blue and gold cap that covered my ears, feeling the sweat that caked my bare head. There was a knot deep in my stomach that threatened to let loose.

"There was a...freak accident...at the building..." She sighed, and continued, starting to tear up, "Some bombs the workers at the factory built,..close to the office...well, they...exploded by a malfunction.." At the end of her sentence, I saw her lose her sanity. She started to bawl her eyes out like there was no end. I could tell she would never finish the story, and I knew why. My father...died. No... _No! _

_NO!_

He didn't! Mom was lying! He's...he's not dead! _He can't...be..._

I could feel hot tears pouring down my face. I could feel the embrace of a shaken mother, and the wet, heaving sobs on my shoulder.

Nothing.

I could do nothing. Say nothing. Think nothing; except the fact that I'd never see the familiar face of specific Halcandran adult again. And that at this moment, I realized, my whole life will change. Mentally...physically..

"Mom.."

Mom looked up at me with her tearstained face and a fake smile. "Yes h..honey..?" She sniffed. I couldn't even look into her eyes. Nothing could make this day worse...I guess I'd just have to hold in the truth...What would she say if I spilled it? It was almost like spilling gasoline..

Once you spill the gasoline...

The fire will start..

The fire in my mothers eyes, swimming with sadness and insanity...should I? I couldn't trust myself, but I knew mom would find out what I had really done sometime. Would it be better if I got it over with..? Maybe I should wait till mom gains back her sanity...and mine.

"...I'm...I'm so...s-" An abrupt, groundbreaking boom rattled the ground, and I quickly clung to my mother. My ears were ringing and I trembled along with my horrified mother. She hugged me protectively, as I froze, scared out of my wits, and could barely breathe. I couldn't even think straight. It was as if the deafening noise stole my mind. _What was that!? _

I could see my mother shaking, and crying softly. Tears dropped onto my ears, until they were drenched. Her breathing was choppy and rapid. I could tell she was trying to calm herself, but the effort was useless. She ran her periwinkle mittens over my head comfortingly, stroking my ears, and I felt warmer inside.

Nothing was said. Seconds past, and no one moved. Seconds turned to minutes.

1 minute, 2 minutes, 3 minutes...just as I started to loosen my grip another loud _BANG _shook the warm feeling out of my skin. My gloves clung to my mother who cried louder. I shut my eyes tight.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

A few other loud booms followed, not as loud as the first and second though. Bright light flashed in front of our faces and I could feel a lofty gust of wind hit our faces, so huge that my mother's grip started to loosen on me. I yelped and clung tighter. _What is happening? Is this the end? I can barely feel..._

In seconds, the wind died down, and I cracked open an eye. The house...

My house...

It wasn't even a house anymore...it was destroyed...and a miracle that nothing hit me...

The light was gone...there was smoke wrapping the air, making it turn a dusty ash gray. A silhouette stood in the midsts of the smoke, where my doorway used to be. I couldn't tell what it was at first...but it wasn't too large. A little bigger than me maybe? When it spoke, it had a metallic voice that flowed like a robot.

"You, come with me."

I gulped. "M-Me..? B-But...!" Only then did I realize I wasn't being cradled by mom anymore. She was nowhere near me. _Where was she!?_ "Where's my mom..!?" I shouted at the robot-being. He must have something to do with it! Mom could be seriously hurt, and the only one to blame is the robot!

No answer.

Trembling, I spoke again. "Well whe-!"

"Down." Down? Did it mean...**look** down? I did, and I saw a sizable puddle of blood. Immediately at the sight, my face turned pale. W-Was it my blood!? I seemed unharmed except for a few cuts and bruises, but you never know...

"Right." Right...

I looked to my right, and clutched my stomach.

My mother lay dead, coated in blood and soot.

The robot looked at me with glowing yellow eyes. "It was for the best."


	4. Things happen for a reason

**Well, I feel as though no one really likes my story. I know I'm not very good at writing so I'd appreciate some constructive reviews, but please ****_don't_**** be mean. I might stop writing this, but I'm not sure. Also, I've been thinking of making an Ask the Kirby Characters so maybe that might pop up soon...Thank you :) *Lame intro over***

Flashing lights and the screams of tortured souls. It all flowed in on me, like a wave of hell. White hot pain searing through flesh and bones. There was fire and darkness, consuming parts of the ground underneath me, or what ground there was; I was floating. It was all happening at once, too quickly, swarming around my body in a swirl of light and dark, clashing with each other as if fighting. I stood directly in the center, petrified from the commotion. The light was blinding, but the dark was menacing. It was a tornado of black and white, spinning and spinning endlessly.

All around me was a yin and yang pattern of swirls, screaming and hollering, at me, supposedly. _I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm..sorry... _I kept repeating, but I didn't even know what I was sorry for..._I'm so sorry..._

"That won't cut it Magolor." Great...another voice to keep track of..? I twirled around to get a good full-sized look at the tornado, still terrified, but able to function properly. Nothing _seemed_ to be speaking... So..who or what did the voice belong to?

_'That won't cut it?' _What is that supposed to mean? _Maybe_ if the voice could just tell me what I had done...

And what was I supposed to do now? The checker-stained swirl seemed to be closing in on me, slowly, but noticeably. The sound of wind rushing and screaming was becoming near unbearable. Below me, I could see the fire and darkness disappearing as the narrower bottom of the black and white tornado covered it. A small mess of knots that had formed in my stomach earlier turned into a massive case of claustrophobia. I panted in panic as the walls of light and dark kept moving closer, until I could feel the horrid pain on the tips of my gloves. It was like nothing I felt before. There was the familiar scorching, burning sensation sending flames of hatred and anger in my small figure. I felt as though I would rip this tornado to shreds; who cares if it's impossible?!

But something stopped me. It was hard to describe, but it felt like a numbing cold, so cold, it kept me from moving. It was as if ice shards were coursing through my body. This was like a trap. The blistering cool sensation had wrapped itself around my hands like chains, keeping me prisoner in the tornado. I could barely breathe from the pressure and claustrophobia, but the black and white colors kept closing in. Until the tornado was practically squeezing my insides, it halted.

_Please, please...If I'm going to die, kill me quickly! This pain is unbearable, just kill me already! I don't want to live in this hell! _A voice echoed throughout my mind. It sounded like my own voice, so I assumed it _was_ mine. Well, I agree with it...

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..._

For a moment, everything was still, the colors seemed to wash away, but the pain still lingered.

_Forgive me, forgive me...help me..._

All that was left was a black canvas now, as if it conquered the light. The tornado wasn't crushing my sides anymore, in fact it was completely gone, faded into thin air. And so did the cold feeling. I could still feel the burning sensation deep inside me, leaping out to attack; a fire taking control of my soul. It was as if _I_ was on fire. I was stinging all over.

_Please... _

"But you know the answer is going to be no," a shrill, raspy voice echoed in the darkness. I froze in my burning flame. "W-Who's there..!?"

Suddenly an eye opened, no, two eyes, but the sickening purple irises seemed to bounce all over the place. That was all I could see apart from the blackness coating everything else. Then there was a grin, an evil, sinister grin that would've made anyone fall to their knees and cower in fear. I would've done the same if I had knees, or...if there was a ground, so I just trembled. A long tongue poked out from the toothy smile that grossed me out. It too seemed to move all over the place. I tried to move back, but a strong force held me in one place.

"Who are you...?" My voice cracked at the end, and I swear the purple irises locked on mine for split second. "Who am I?" The creature cackled, "Well, I thought you already knew!"

"No, he doesn't know who you are _yet_, so don't tell him," another voice, much deeper and more powerful cut in. I couldn't see where it was coming from.

The raspy voice groaned. "Oh c'mon, he won't even remember N-"

"Don't." A sense of bitterness radiated from the deeper vocals, and the higher one whined in annoyance. What were they talking about? How would I know them if I never even _met_ them?

The next few seconds seemed to blur together. The two voices struck a heated conversation until the deeper voice seemed to win the argument. Then the eyeballs and sinister grin started enlarging, or moving closer until it was right up in my face. My eyes wide and hands trembling, I cowered in terror. It cackled right in front of me. The insane noise seemed to linger longer than I wanted to, echoing in my ears which were folded down in fear. Then the face disintegrated in a bloodcurdling scream, even louder and more menacing than the laughing still ringing in my ears. Now everything was eerily pitch black. My sides were squeezing together and I couldn't remember experiencing more pain than this. I felt horribly dizzy and nauseous. Until I swear I was going to hurl, everything faded to white.

* * *

I woke to a light gray coated room. Things were still fuzzy, but I could make out about two figures standing above me. One was dressed in a light green uniform, tarnished by soot and ashes, and the other one, wearing a similar uniform but in dark orangey-red, also covered with ashes. They were facing the other direction and seemed to be talking to each other rapidly, until one of them whispered something into the others ear, and they both turned around. Now they were facing me, and I began to feel a bit awkward. What was wrong? How come I was here?

The figure sporting the green uniform held out their hand. "Hurry, you can't let him see you like this!" they spoke in a harsh whisper, so it must've been urgent, but I couldn't really understand. I guess they could tell from the look on my face, so the green figure helped me up them self.

"This is bad Celina...he doesn't even know where he is! By now the boss is probably half way through the workers!" The red individual cried out to the green one.

"Oh hush, give him some time to remember-"

"No, this was a bad idea! We should've just let him die here! This'll only get us killed if he doesn't remember in time!" I could tell this was going to start a heated argument, but the figure wearing green...supposedly Celina.., seemed to keep her cool. But the red one obviously wanted me dead. Why though? Did I do something wrong? "M-May I speak...?" I pushed into the conversation weakly. Celina seemed surprised to see me talk, but the other person just glared.

"No you may-!"

"Of course you can." Celina cut in, giving me a warm smile. I couldn't help but smile back, but then shivered when I earned a death look from the other. "Th-thank you...," I mumbled, averting my eyes from both of them shyly. "Well,...what is this place, and how come I'm here..? Also, who's..the boss..?"

Celina was about to answer before the red covered figure objected. "See Celina! We're just wasting our time! There are a bunch of workers who actually know whats going on who need _the_ information!"

"Marid, let the poor fellow speak! He was out cold, he just doesn't _remember_." Celina seemed annoyed with so said..Marid. Marid made and over exaggerated sigh and returned his glare to me. "Sorry about that," Celina smiled again. "Marid can be a bit...rude." From the corner of my eye, I could see Marid sticking his tongue out at us. Celina ignored him and continued, "Anyway, this is the factory we work at, run by our boss, otherwise known as the Metal General. You're here because...well I guess you were chosen to be in the boss's group this year..."

I was confused. "Wait...what group? This year?" My parents never even mentioned anything about this Metal General to me before. And out of all the Halcandrans, why me? This was coming in too fast, and I began to feel a painful headache. Marid rolled his eyes at my confused look, so I shot him a glare. It's not my fault I have no idea what's going on!

"Yes, the boss searches for new workers every certain amount of years. The thing is, no one knows when he starts looking. The past 17 years, things have been working well in the factories, so no one expected for him to come out and go scavenging for new workers. I guess he just wanted to surprise everyone or something..." Celina trailed off and played with a frayed string protruding from her tan gloves. I frowned. Why would the Metal General want to surprise everyone? Wouldn't he be satisfied if the work in the factories was going well? Then I remembered how surprised I was when he came to my home.

* * *

_"It was for the best." The robot's yellow eyes bored into me. All I could do was cower in fear. A lifeless monster had just killed my own mother! And it's for the best!? What kind of sick thing would think that!? All of this was still slowly sinking in, seeping in through the cracks of my already broken heart. This couldn't be happening...I couldn't lose _both_ my parents in the same day! Living in the dump of a house would just be more painful without them. Hopefully, not all the memories were destroyed...What would I have of them to remember? _

_I bent down to hold my mother's hand, crying like a little kid who didn't want their mother to leave on their first day of preschool. Crying hysterically. I wished that by a miracle, she would open her eyes and gaze up at me, and tell me everything is okay. Even a small sign, like the squeeze of her hand, would make me feel stronger. _

_"Come on..just a little sign! I'll do anything! I can't survive without you!" I choked at the end of my sentence and started bawling my eyes out again. 'Face it Magolor, your mother's dead. You can't do anything about it, begging and crying won't help', I though miserably. The thing is, it's true, and I'd have to accept that she won't come back alive. If only there was a way, I'd do it..._

_The robot just stood there, watching me mercilessly the whole time, not making a sound. My lip was quivering, as I tried to calm myself down in front of the murderer. I took shaky breaths, each of them slow and yearning for comforting words. The last place I'd want to be is sobbing right next to my mother's murderer. _

_Then, the thought struck me._

_If both of my parent's are dead, and I have no real place to live, where would I go? What would I do? _

_As if reading my mind, the robot took a few steps closer; the sound of clunking metal was unsettling. It turned it's gaze to penetrate through me. I made and effort to back up, but a fragment of a chair stood in my way. _

_"Come, now, you will work in the factories from now on." It's emotionless voice angered me. I clung to my mothers hand and shook my head. "No you...you damned murderer! I'm staying here!" I would never leave her side, dead or alive. No matter what that _creature_ made me do!_

_The shark-like hunk of metal remained unemotional, but I could tell that if it wasn't a robot, it would be really pissed. I started trembling as it advanced towards me. It locked it's emotionless eyes on mine as if I was a target, and raised one of it's arms at my face. My eyes widened in fear. A gun was held just inches from me. My grip on my mother's hand tightened._

_"Come, or I will not hesitate to shoot." The same voice seemed to pierce right through my body. I hated the sound of it to pieces. But right now fear overruled hate._

_"M-My mother would disap-prove-"_

_"You mother is dead. She make no impact on the outcome of this situation." The robot interrupted. I winced and softly started crying again. All I wanted was my mother or father to hug me, any comfort at all from them would fill the hole in my heart. But the hole kept growing; the hole that was bored into me my a merciless robot with no heart and no soul. I would pound him to a pulp if I could..._

_I knew there was nothing I could've done to save them, but I still felt like it was my fault..., but things happen for a reason, right? If so, then why did _this_ happen to me? Someone must've been angry at me for something, but I didn't do anything wrong! Did someone just send this demonic robot to slaughter people carelessly? Shame on that person...whoever they are..!_

_I cringed when a clicking noise sounded. It came from the robot's gun, who seemed just about ready to shoot. My eyes widened and I grasped my mother's hand as tightly as I could, holding on for dear life. I could hear energy charging, like an engine, inside the deadly machine that was about to kill me. Covering my face with my other hand, I braced myself for the insufferable pain to commence, waiting...waiting..._

_Waiting and waiting...Still the sound of energy was hearable..., until I was roughly shoved aside. Pain shot through my side. My eyes popped open, just to see a shady figure standing up to the robot. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but the figure seemed angry. _

_My side was warm...my eyelids were heavy..., I could barely make out a few other faces before everything went black._

* * *

"Hey, Magolor, you okay?" The familiar voice of Celina comforted me. I nodded.

"Y-Yeah...I'm just a little tired." What was that I had just seen? It must've just been a flashback of when the Metal General came to take me away...But...why?..

Marid seemed annoyed, and muttered something to himself about having better things to do...

Celina smiled, and moved over to a small crevice in the corner of the room, motioning for me too follow. Marid quickly jumped ahead of me, pushing me aside, and walked right through the opening.

"Gee...what does this guy have against me..." I mumbled softly. I began to take in the room more clearly now. It wasn't even a 'room', actually. The light gray coloring was a huge clump of rocks that looked like the roof of a cave. I had been laying down on a pile of soft, powdered rock. Or an enormous lump of chalk dust. Either way, it left white marks on me, so I smoothly brushed them off.

I could see that Marid was long gone, but Celina still waited there, patiently, for me to climb through the crevice too. There was something about her that just made me feel safe and secure. It's hard to describe, but it gave me a warm, fuzzy feeling I couldn't shake off. I liked it though, strangely enough. Celina started crawling through the small hole. I followed her and was at a loss for words for what lay in front of me.

Colossal machines clanged and bashed together. There were Halcandrans everywhere. In every single corner and about every square inch, someone was there working. I couldn't believe my eyes. The workers looked exhausted. Some were sweating so hard they dripped wherever they walked. It was truly horrifying. A sudden screeching noise sent my flying towards Celina, grasping her hand for comfort. She looked startled too, and aqueezed my hand back. Only then did I realize what I did, and blushed, loosening my grip.

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

Celina looked less scared for a moment, and giggled. "That's okay."

I smiled. _Geez Magolor, what were you thinking!? You're lucky Celina didn't push you away! She's probably just being nice to you because you're new! _

Another high pitched sound triggered my hand to squeeze hers again. A worker, not too far away, seemed to be getting scolded at. He looked so pale, he could pass out at the instant. I was too terrified to speak up. A larger worker slapped the smaller one in the face, and started yelling at him. I clutched Celina's hand tighter.

"H-Help!" The smaller Halcandran yelped out, flailing as the bigger one smacked him again.

"Wuss..! This wouldn't be happening if you didn't let that machine out of control!" He pointed to a large piece of equipment moving rapidly. One worker was frantically typing in messages on a keyboard while another cleared everyone out of the area. I backed up slightly with Celina.

"I-I said it wasn't my fault!" The smaller Halcandran stammered, trembling. I felt pitiful for the worker. He didn't seem like he'd want to cause any trouble, in fact he looked more scared than me. The taller worker smacked him again, clearly not convinced.

"That's an obvious lie since _you_ were the only one managing the machine! If the boss sees..." I didn't know if I imagined it, but the burlier one shuddered. He shook his head. "That would be big trouble for you! And _I'm_ not getting in trouble either since it's my job to watch over this section!" He smacked the other one last time before grumbling off towards the uncontrollable machine. Everyone was silent for a few seconds until returning to their original work like nothing happened. On the other hand, I refused to let go of Celina, since I was still petrified from the situation.

"Magolor, come here," Celina softly spoke to me. I nodded, and followed her as she lead me towards a door. She turned the knob and tugged the door open, holding it out for me. I looked at her confused.

"Aren't you coming?"

Celina sighed, and shook her head slowly. "No, I can't. You'll have to go in yourself." I felt as though the wind had been knocked out of me.

"W-What do you mean? Why can't you come? Where am I going? W-What's going on-?"

"I'm sorry I can't come Magolor, but you have to go see the boss. Every new worker does, if they're late. Since you...passed out, you missed your group.." Celina took a deep breath, nudging me in a little. "Good luck.."

My eyes widened.

"W-Wait, good luck!? Celina don't let me go in there! CELINA-" The door was closed in front of my face before I could finish. Suddenly, I felt alone, completely, utterly alone. No one to turn to, no one to talk to. No one I could trust. My stomach churned and sweat dripped from my ears. Slowly, I turned around to face the room I was kept prisoner in. It was dimly lighted. I could make out only a few things, like a bookshelf and a few lights on the wall. It was eerily quiet, which set me on edge, so I nearly jumped out of my skin when the sound of clunking metal hit my eardrums.

"I see you have come to get your job." That metallic voice...that unemotional voice...!

"Y-Yes..." I weakly stated. Two glowing yellow eyes stared straight into mine, making me shiver. I could hear the clunking metal getting louder.

"You are late." The Metal General simply stated.

I gulped. "I-I know...I'm sorry..!" Maybe I could beg forgiveness?

"I don't take apologizes that easily, worker." I shivered again. I knew why Celina wished me good luck now. Slim chance I would talk myself out of this situation. I started trembling as the Metal General advanced. I didn't know if I was imagining it, but I though he sparked a bit. I could feel the electrifying energy from the sparks, and backed up more, until I was pressed up against the door.

* * *

Celina sighed after she closed the door on Magolor. _The poor thing...who knows what the boss would do to him? I wish I could do something..._ The Halcandran girl slowly started away from the door, before she bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorr- Marid?" Now she was confused. What was Marid doing here? His work was by the repair section, which was almost completely on the other side of the factory. He looked nervous though. His palms were sweaty and he fingered at the black bandana tied around his neck.

"Something must be wrong...the boss sent one of the head workers to tell me to meet him in this room...you think he just wants me to fix one of his weapons?" Marid glanced anxiously at the door to the room containing Magolor.

Celina thought for a second, then froze, wide-eyed. _This can't be good_. "Marid, Magolor is in that room." She looked up at him, nervous for their new friend. _This just doesn't make sense. Why would the boss wan't Marid if Magolor's already in the room? Actually, why is he calling him at all? Ugh, calm down Celina! It's probably nothing! You'll just wait out here until they're done with their business. Simple! _

Marid slowly walked up to the door and knocked 3 times. He waited with a huge pit in his stomach. The Metal General could want anything! He needed to make sure to show no sign of weakness so he wouldn't doubt his abilities. Then he'd definitely be a goner. Slowly, the door creaked open and Marid trudged in bravely. Celina gave him one last look of fear, right before the door was abruptly shut and locked right in front of her.

* * *

**Holy crap, this was a looooong one 0_o... Anyway, Marid and Celina are my Halcandran OC's, dunno if I should write their bio or something if anyone really wants to know. Oh well, reviews please, oh and I'll take any suggestions for future chapters if anyone has any. And sorry for the late update, I was busy and writers block struck me. Grr...so hard to write...Well bye peeps~**


End file.
